joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
View in a New Light (song)
"View in a New Light" (另眼相看; Demo name: Boom) is a Cantonese song sung by Joey Yung, as the first plug of her Cantonese album, Little Day. Five months after the last plug, "Charger", Joey eventually announced the release of a new songhttp://weibo.com/1303977362/zwnS07SAL. Development View in a New LightIn early May, Joey posted in Weibo she was very glad that she finally got a lyrics from Wyman Wonghttp://weibo.com/1303977362/zv9OL4SdU, which contains elements of sexy, inspiration and love. Four days later, she posted two photos in studio working with Alex Fung about the song and hinted 'stay tune for next week'http://weibo.com/1303977362/zvMmPhfBG. She posted a selfie the next day about finishing the songhttp://weibo.com/1303977362/zvWBoi1Ux. The next day, Wyman posted the first draft of lyrics and asked netizens to suggest song titleshttp://weibo.com/1719481457/zw4ILgpxo. Two days later, Wyman decided the title would be 'View in a New Light' as a respond to one of the lyrics in "Grand on Stage"http://weibo.com/1303977362/zwmDvs7Po. The person chosen would also get a ticket for Joey's 2013 concert. On the same day, Joey revealed the first plug would be released the next day. The song officially released on iTuneshttps://itunes.apple.com/hk/album/boom-zan-ding-ep/id647191240?l=zh, Moov.comhttp://moov.hk/moovnow/music/product/productdetail.do?productid=VAEG00296415 and other platforms. In the rehearsal of the Metro Radio Song Queen Live in Concert, Joey revealed the video would be include all male dancers shirtless. It was shot on June 20, 2013'''http://instagram.com/p/axcy8RuaAF/http://instagram.com/p/a0CoySOaNg/. In mid July, she released a teaser (or behind the scenes). It was released on '''July 18, 2013. The song is talking about a girl could do anything and change herself to make a boy love him. In another side, it's a song Joey dedicates to all the haters in her career. Even though they hate her, she is and she will do her best in making good music. Eventually one day, they will view her in a new light and start to love her. Lyrics 輕輕解開　一顆衫鈕 尚在與你惡鬥　熱汗在流 就恨這高手　十萬個保守 落力地驅趕　不准我在巡遊 為著做密友　善事亦做夠 但待遇尚未　及你的狗 像被下毒咒　誰可幫幫手 留道小徑給我走 捱下去　你也會愛上我的 凝望著我　我信我有你要的 狂熱和努力　誰話並無價值 舊日話我不好的　慢慢亦　容納下我 唯獨你　你似有某個潔癖 無視著我　猶如從未誕生過 柔滑如乳液　緩慢又如太極 祈求　一天一點　靠軟實力 BOOM　顯得嬌美欲滴 苛刻的他　挑剔的他 現在暗裡　也會遞遞熱茶 但是你偏偏　尚待我很差 在互望一刻　始終咬著銀牙 付極大代價　換現在造化 從前仇人全贈我鮮花 但獨獨是你　仍單單打打 還在考我修養嗎 捱下去　你也會愛上我的 凝望著我　我信我有你要的 狂熱和努力　誰話並無價值 舊日話我不好的　慢慢亦　容納下我 唯獨你　你似有某個潔癖 無視著我　猶如從未誕生過 柔滑如乳液　緩慢又如太極 祈求　一天一點　靠軟實力 BOOM　終於優雅還擊 幾分姿色　加幾分膽色 方可得到　不該得到的 不敢高攀的　一般很出色 擒獲前若無大戰　也不刺激 捱下去　你也會愛上我的 凝望著我　看看你錯過了的 狂熱和努力　誰話並無價值 舊日話我不好的　慢慢亦　容納下我 唯獨你　你似有某個潔癖 無視著我　拿靈魂換那功課 柔滑如乳液　緩慢又如太極 祈求　一天一點　靠軟實力 BOOM　開出一個奇蹟 Music Video *'Directed by:' Vernie Yeung *'Cinematography by:' Kengi Kwong *'Produced by:' Angie Cheung *'Makeup artist:' Arris Law *'Hairstylist:' Heibie Mok *'Dancers:' Oscar, Panda, Sam, Jimmy, Yung, Wilky *'Choreographed by:' High King 另眼相看 Teaser 另眼相看 Director's Cut 另眼相看 BTS Commercial release An exclusive digital EP of the song was released on iTunes, on May 13, 2013. It includes the song, the instrumental versions and an interview about the song from Joey. Certifications Charts Award *JSG Awards 2013 - '''Jade Solid Gold Best Twenty Songs - 9th' Photos VIANL 1.jpg VIANL 2.jpg VIANL 3.jpg VIANL 4.jpg VIANL 5.jpg VIANL 6.jpg VIANL 7.jpg Credits Music *'All instruments by:' Alex Fung *'All Chorus by:' Joey Yung & Alex Fung *'Guitars by:' Randy Chow *'Bass by:' Fergus Chow Personnel *'Recorded by:' Alex Fung@''The Invisible Studio'' *'Mixed by:' ray@''ray.com.hk'' & Alex Fung Publishing OP: The Fatboz Limited admin by Universal Music Publishing Ltd./ Wyman admin by Universal Music Publishing Ltd. Refereneces Category:Cantonese songs Category:Plugs Category:Music Videos Category:Little Day Category:Three media no.1 plugs